Living Gold
by andromeda90
Summary: Slash! CamusMilo! A misunderstanding leads to heart ache…...it was no one’s fault but Milo’s…….Milo crying, Hyoga trying and Camus protective....
1. Don't Need to Know

Okay, so Milo and camus need more stories! i've read many of them in Spanish...but in English? haven't really seen much...dunno...but anyways...ehre are some drabbles that pop into my head! school is a great inspiration for things at times! So this is going ot be a collection of drabbles...see how many things i can write! if you gto any ideas, i'll try ot write soemthing on it!

Don't own SS! so do't sue! cause i got no money on me! none!

Notes: Inspired by...i really don't know..i was fallign asleep...also the fact that there is not enough clisp to make a milo and camus AMV! i have one up, but it it not good cause not enough clips..but i've tried...so i decided to stick with writing...

Summary: Milo and Camus both keep secrets!

**

* * *

**

**Don't Need To Know**

Milo couldn't for the life of him figure out why people feared his beautiful creatures.

They were harmless, and those that were harmful didn't attack unless threatened. People shouldn't be afraid, they should be cautious.

Milo pouted as he looked down at his scorpion pet. Well, actually it wasn't really his pet, but the scorpion was always around the sanctuary. Milo knew that sooner or later it would get smashed or die of old age. He couldn't leave the place and scorpions were not native there, so he must feel so alone.

Milo made sure to feed it, and play around with it.

"Milo, what are you doing?" A cool voice snapped Milo from his thoughts.

"Nothing, just spending time with a friend." Milo answered as he turned around and showed Camus the scorpion.

"Uhu." Camus did not flinch or screamed or backed away. He jut glanced at the scorpion and than looked back at Milo.

"It was lonely." Milo pouted.

"You really need to stop bringing strays over." Camus sighed, but he couldn't keep the amusement from his tone.

"I can't help it." Milo sighed, placing the soon to be dead scorpion, down.

"I know, imagine what the others would think if they knew that you had such a tender heart." Camus teased.

"Hmm, the same thing when they find out that you are such a sweetheart under your cold exterior!" Milo teased back, going over to wrap and arm around Camus' neck.

"Hmm, well, they have no reason to know, right?"

"Right!" Milo grinned, planting a kiss on Camus' cheek.

The End...

I love Milo! Anyways! review please!


	2. The Flirt

Notes: So sue me…I was hungry…besides…it got me thinking…how much would it cost to have all the Gold saints dine together….so yeah…it was inspired by that curious question…

Summary: "But I don't have enough money to pay!" Milo blushed.

Flirting 

Milo smiled charmingly as leaned over the counter.

"I would like five combos number 7, six combos number 4 , three combos number 2, and four combos number 9!" Milo smiled as the cashier gulped and wrote it all down.

"It is not all for me, don't worry. May be you can catch us later." Milo smiled seductively.

"Umm….can't…" The cashier stuttered as he nervously tried to get everything down.

"Too bad, you are such a cutie." Milo smiled innocently, getting the cashier to blush bright red.

"It will be $289." The cashier informed Milo nervously.

"Oh no! I only have $200!" Milo moaned softly as he took the money out of his pocket.

"Well, don't worry." The cashier smiled, trying to reassure Milo.

"But I don't have enough money to pay!" Milo blushed.

"Its fine, just me what you have and I'll put in the rest." The cashier smiled warmly.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Milo smiled, paying the cashier. Two hours later, Milo's order was brought up.

"Thank you." Milo smiled, he winked at the cashier and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Milo smiled and walked out, his arms full of bags, it was a wonder how he did not trip.

"I hate when you do that." Camus glared at Milo as he took some bags from Milo.

"Do what?" Milo asked as he re-arranged the bags in his arms.

"The whole flirting and kissing." Camus scoffed.

"But I saved us $89!" Milo whined. Camus just kept glaring at him.

"You know I love you and you alone!" Milo rolled his eyes, before placing a quick peck on Camus' cheek.

"Stop being Mr. Grumpy!" Milo scowled him. Camus couldn't stay mad at Milo, especially when he pouted so cutely.

"You know you are my one and only!!" Milo smiled at him.

"I still hate seeing you flirt." Camus came close to pouting.

"I only flirt when is our turn to come by the food. You know that." Milo shook his head, an amused smile never leaving his face.

"Do you think they'll be angry that it took so long to get the food?" Milo grinned.

"They always get happy just by smelling the food." Camus shrugged.

"Well, I can't wait to get home!" Milo grinned.

"Me neither." Camus muttered before kissing Milo fully on the lips. Milo smiled.

The End…..


	3. Bored

Okay…I was bored…but I couldn't keep it bored type….and the song was not helping so it became a bit angst….dunno how that works…went from happy idea to an angst idea…

Summary: Look, it is not easy to find that the man you love died and than got revived and somehow you were given a second chance, okay

**Bored**

Milo sighed as he looked up at the sky. Things were quiet around the Sanctuary. He was not sure if he liked it that way or not. Sure it was nice to be able to just breath and not worry about dieing. He did not have to think that any moment would be his last. He did not have to raise his cosmos up to suicide level. He didn't have to face his companions and fight them.

Things were mellow. Saints kept to themselves most of the time now. They slept, lied around, and just meditated. Milo found it quite boring actually. He was not saying he wanted to fight, he just wanted to do something…anything….

Of course, that would mean going out of his temple…and going out of his temple meant facing people…..facing people could mean facing one certain person….and he was not ready to face that person…..at least not yet…..

He was rather curious to what that person was doing.

"What the?" Milo felt someone's cosmos shot up. No, HIS cosmos shot up. He knew that signal. It was a feeling he'd gotten use to before. Now he felt uncomfortable with it. But it was still burning bright and he had to answer.

He stood up and gathering up his resolved he walked over to his temple.

"Seriously, you would think you would have gotten a heater!" Milo cried out merrily, hoping to hide the fact he had avoided Camus. Camus of course, was not fooled and was glaring at him.

"It makes me wonder, how come it took you this long to answer or come around to say hello." Camus scoffed, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Yes, well, I was busy…." Milo muttered, twirling a lock of hair around his finger.

"Yeah. I heard you and Kanon became fast friends." Camus growled.

"Now now, don't even go there. We are just that, friends. I haven't seen him in weeks! I was just by myself…thinking…." Milo explained, settling things right. He did not want Camus to misunderstand anything. Camus did not believe him.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You, all by yourself?" Camus glared.

"Look, it is not easy to find that the man you love died and than got revived and somehow you were given a second chance, okay?" Milo blurted out.

"It hurt loosing you once…..I'm afraid of loosing you again…." Milo whispered brokenly. Camus gaze immediately soften as he wrapped his arms around Milo.

"I wanted to, but it hurt…I was afraid…." Milo whispered, hiding his face in Camus' chest.

"It is okay. Every thing we'll be fine…you'll see…." Camus just held Milo close.

The End….


	4. Winter

Okay…it was a cold day….well, for Cali at least…not use to the winter times….thought I don't think it gets that cold and Milo would have gotten used to it…but ignored that…but than again…I lived in Mexico and I still got freezing cold…so blah!

Summary: "I seriously think you are an alien!" Milo huffed as he walked side to side with Camus.

Winter 

Milo groaned as he tried to snuggle deeper into the covers. It was winter, and Athena! How he hated winter! That was a lie; winter was fine, except when you needed to get up. That was the only time he hated it. He knew he had to face the cold, but the covers were so warm!

"Milo…." Someone tugged on the covers. Milo whimpered and pulled them back up.

"Come on…" came the gentle murmurs. Milo shook his head and tightened his hold on the covers. A sigh was heard from his right, but Milo was too comfortable to pay any attention. He was also too sleepy to think straight and remember what usually happened on those mornings.

It started slow, with barely felt drifts. It got stronger and stronger and soon the whole bed felt like an icicle. Milo groaned at the coldness as he threw the coverts off from him. He opened his eyes, glaring at the amuse Aquarius Saint.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Camus smirked.

"I wish I would go to hell. At least it is warm there." Milo grumbled as he sat up, wincing as his feet touched the floor.

"You do know the sooner you get dressed the sooner you'll be warmth?" Camus raised an eyebrow. Milo just rose and walked in a zombie state to put on something warmth. Camus lessened the coldness, allowing the little bit of warmth back to the room.

"You are such an ass, you know that?" Milo huffed as he walked out fully dressed with jeans, boots, and turtleneck.

"Had to get you up some way, right?" Camus said turning and making his way out of the temple. Milo followed, grabbing his jacket and immediately buttoning it up.

"I seriously think you are an alien!" Milo huffed as he walked side to side with Camus.

"Oh?" Camus turned to look at Milo, quizzically.

"Well, you are not cold! And its beyond freezing!!" Milo grumbled before a sneeze fit hit him. Milo shuddered and rubbed his arms for more warmth. Camus chuckled, before wrapping his arms around Milo's shoulders.

"I'm just use to the cold. You are not. I've had worst." Camus reminded Milo. Milo nodded, leaned into Camus for more warmth.

"Where are we going today?" Milo asked as they walked past Athena's gardens.

"You'll see." Camus said mysteriously, but than again, every thing he said sounded rather mysterious. Milo just yawned and tried to keep his eyes opened.

"Here." Milo found himself being shaken up. His eyes snapped open, looking around to take his surroundings. His breath hitched as he looked around. Snow! There was snow! The lake had frozen over night and the flowers were all stiff and white. It was beautiful. Milo looked at Camus and smiled.

"It's beautiful." Milo muttered. Camus wrapped his arms around Milo's waist and rested his chin on Milo's shoulder as they looked over the landscape.

The End…..


	5. Watching

This came up cause I was getting pissed off at all those where Milo is portrayed as slut and sleeping with who knows how many people…..I don't know, I just got annoyed by them…not that there is anything bad with it, i rahter like those stories, but don't you ever have those days were something just gets to you and annoys the fudge out of you and then everything just starts annoying you no matter what...anyways…that happened to me, so here it is...besides, i guess the day wasn't that good...this is angst! So yeah…..

………..

Summary: A misunderstanding leads to heart ache…..

……….

Watching Over 

………

Milo leaned against the wall. Tears were threatening to fall. He shouldn't cry for him. He was not worth it. To him he was, though. To him he was. He knew what others would say, but he couldn't change his feelings. He didn't want this pain, this heartbreak, yet there was nothing he could do about it. His heart was taken and broken.

"All I had wanted was a sign. That was all I needed." Milo let a watery smile adorn his face as he made his way to his temple.

He was use to rejection, though. People thought they knew him; they listened to the rumors and believed the worst of him. Where was it said that he had sex with all of Greece? Where was it said that he was a slut? Where? He wanted to know where the proof was that he did not care about any one else's feelings.

It didn't matter any more, the one person who he ever really loved did not love him back. It did not matter anymore what people thought. Who cares if people think he's had sex with every one in the sanctuary. What a laugh! All they need to do is ask each other but no one really trusts each other, do they?

They would think the other would lie so to avoid humiliation, pain, or something. Milo let out a bitter laugh. The scorpion is destined to be alone, always alone.

Milo slumped down onto his sofa, curling on it, eyes looking towards the fireplace. The days were getting colder and colder since winter was just around the corner. He was so tired, he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep…..

"Milo? Milo!" a voice broke him from his sleep, as he was shook.

"Wha?" Milo muttered incoherently. His eyes opened up and looked up, meeting worried blue.

"You are freezing! Why didn't you turn the fireplace on! You can get sick!" Milo groaned and tried to tell the person to leave, but he was just too tired.

"Stupid." The person scowled, before picking Milo up and carrying him to the bed.

"The fire was on, Camus. I guess I didn't noticed when it went out." Milo explained as he was gently placed down on the bed.

"if you were so tired you should of head straight to bed." Camus admonished him. Milo just shrugged and closed his eyes, turning away from Camus.

"Milo."

"You should get some rest, Camus." Milo mumbled, back still to Camus. Camus sighed before sitting on the bed and taking his shoes and jacket off, before joining Milo under the sheets.

"I'm sorry." Camus wrapped his arms around Milo. Milo didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and relaxed into Camus' arms.

"I Know….." Milo whispered sadly, after Camus had finally gotten to sleep.

"I know you are…." Milo couldn't stop the stray tears that made their way down his cheeks. It wasn't Camus fault that he did not love Milo back…it was no one's fault but Milo's…….

Camus always woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked down at Milo. He gently caressed Milo's cheek, heart breaking at the tear trails.

"I love you….Milo…." Camus whispered in the dark, as he watched over Milo's sleeping form.

The End.

…………..

How was it? Hope it was good! Luv ya! Review please!


	6. Make It Better

Okay, so this is more of a Milo and Hyoga bonding moment, and don't ask about the chibiness, cause I'll be making a drabble on it as well, but this came up first, so umm….enjoy the cuteness! And hope I get time to write the explanation on chibiness….may be, sometime later...if ever! with how things are going and with my other story...So...this is to lighten up things from last drabble, you know, leave you all with a nice thing...anyways! on to the drabble!

………

Summary: Milo crying, Hyoga trying and Camus protective.

………..

Made it Better 

………

Milo just sat there, face hidden by his long, violet hair. Hyoga sighed as he kneeled down to be eye level with him.

"Milo?" Hyoga raised Milo's face up. Hyoga's heart clenched at the tears streaming down Milo's cheek.

"I didn't mean to." Milo sniffed, looking at Hyoga fearfully. Hyoga winced at the look.

"I know, Milo. You could have gotten hurt, though." Hyoga tried to explain and comfort Milo. Milo looked at Hyoga a bit confused.

"I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself, Milo. I know you say they are harmless, but something could go wrong and the thought of something happening to you scares me." Hyoga noticed that Milo had stopped crying and trying to process what Hyoga was saying.

"You are not mad at me?" Milo asked, voice soft.

"I'm not mad. I was just scared. I didn't mean to yell at you. Just promise me you won't do that, again? At least not until you are back to your old self!" Hyoga raised his pinkie finger.

"I prowise!" Milo smiled, locking his pinkie with Hyoga's.

"Milo! Milo!!" Hyoga heard the yells as the patter of feet got closer. Hyoga immediately wiped Milo's cheeks before standing up and moving back.

"Camus!!" Milo squealed as he got down the chair and ran to Camus. Hyoga grinned as Camus picked Milo up.

"How was the tripp?" Milo asked curiously. Camus guided them over to the sofa and began to tell Milo of his trip.

"Yoga?" Camus looked at him and smiled. Hyoga felt himself relax. It seemed that Camus had not noticed, meaning he was home free! If people thought Camus was protective when he was older, they had not met toddler Camus. He had seen what had happened to Ikki when Camus had seen Milo crying in Ikki's arms.

"I'll be back you two!" Hyoga called out.

Milo waved bye while Camus just nodded.

"Was he the one who made you cry?" Camus asked after Hyoga had left, a dark glint in his light blue eyes.

"No, he made it better." Milo smiled. Camus nodded and went back to his story.

The End

….……

Hope you liked! Luv ya all! I'll see when I'll be able ot come around with something else! kay! Long live Camus and Milo! ta!


End file.
